An instrument panel provides a variety of functions within a vehicle. Gauges mounted within the panel are the primary interface between the driver and the vehicle. For example, a speedometer indicates the speed of the vehicle; a tachometer shows the rotational speed of the engine; while other gauges monitor and show engine temperature, fluid levels and various other parameters.
Typically in a vehicle, a factory installed instrument panel is designed to present a particular arrangement, e.g. a cluster of gauge-type instruments in a pre-set design. These instruments generally include sensors or senders positioned at appropriate points within the vehicle. Each sensor monitors one of numerous parameters and electrically or mechanically transmits a proportional output to an associated instrument. A needle or pointer is mounted on the rotary output shaft of a gauge motor and assumes different positions based on the control signal received by the instrument. The needle is positioned near a display that bears markings relevant to the condition being measured, and the needle points to various indicia as it turns. For example, if the gauge is part of a speedometer, the indicia on the gauge display will indicate various rates of speed in miles or kilometers per hour.
Accurate readings of the factory installed instruments often require the driver to divert attention from the road for extended time periods. Steering wheel or seat positioning may cause a portion of the gauges to become obstructed from clear view, extending the time it takes a driver to accurately read a cluster of instruments. Because many of the instruments must be read while the vehicle is in motion, the time required to complete a reading of the instruments may create a dangerous situation. A vehicle traveling at 60 miles per hour moves 88 feet per second, thus a driver takes his eyes off the road for 88 feet every second he/she diverts their attention to the instrument panel.
An instrument panel also functions as a key component to the interior design of a vehicle. Through the selection of surface material and contour as well as types of displays, backlighting and switches, the instrument panel can change the personality of a vehicle. Vehicle owners often install aftermarket gauges to enhance the attributes of the vehicle, either for actual performance measurement or to dress-up the vehicle for competition. Competition has always been popular among car enthusiasts and has included contests of speed, endurance, detailing, etc., each of which require the vehicle to assume a different personality.
Aftermarket gauges are mounted in various positions within the passenger compartment of the vehicle, generally within peripheral view of the driver. Often the aftermarket gauges are mounted in groups or clusters within gauge pods on the A-pillar of the vehicle or within gauge cups or panels mounted on top or under the dash of the vehicle. The cluster mounts allow the driver to view multiple gauges in a single glance. One common type of gauge, often called a panel meter gauge, is housed in a small cylindrically shaped housing having a lens at one end and lead-in terminals at the other end. The housings are generally available in various standard diameters, with 2 1/16″ and 2⅝″ being the most popular. The standard diameters of the gauge housings correspond to apertures provided in the gauge pods, cups and panels to allow the instrument panels to be customized according to the vehicle owner's preference. However, once the gauge layout and theme are chosen and installed, a change requires replacement and/or reconnection of the gauges.
Generally, the aftermarket gauges are connected in one of two ways. In the first, the car enthusiast locates the correct wiring and splices the new gauge wiring into the existing sensor wiring. Locating the correct wires and following them to a convenient splice point is a difficult task and requires knowledge, time, patience, and skill that some individuals simply do not have. Moreover, this greatly complicates the task of writing comprehensive instructions because many models and makes of automobiles require individually tailored instructions to account for differences in vehicle configurations. In addition, if the splice is not correctly performed and properly sealed, the gauge will fail to work, and the connection between the sensor and the gauge may be degraded, resulting in the possible malfunction of that sensor, and possibly affecting operation of the internal combustion system. In addition, over time the splice connection might fail due to the constant vibrations within the automotive environment. The second common way to connect additional gauges is to add additional sensors to the automobile. Adding additional sensors is a complicated process, which involves mounting the sensor, connecting power to the sensor, and routing the wire to the new gauge. The skill that is required to perform this task is beyond that of many individuals.
Modern vehicles are generally equipped with numerous sensors, such as, for example, oil pressure, coolant temperature, transmission temperature, engine temperature, steering position, air/fuel ratio, etc. Typically, the sensors are connected to an on-board computer control module that continually monitors the sensors and regulates the vehicles functions accordingly. Generally the information generated by the sensor is continually passed along the vehicle data link as part of the vehicle diagnostic system. The vehicle diagnostic system cooperates with the factory installed gauge cluster to provide failure fault indications to the driver in the form of a “service engine” light. The vehicle diagnostic system typically includes one or more separate computer control modules. Examples of such computer control modules (also known as just “modules”) are: a powertrain control module (PCM), an engine control module (ECM), a transmission control module (TCM), an anti-lock brake system (ABS) control module, and an air bag control module. Typically the computer control modules are connected together by a data link, forming the vehicle diagnostic system. The data link typically has a connection point, or data link connector (DLC) that is normally located under the dash of the vehicle. The vehicle diagnostic system is generally used to provide relevant information to repair technicians. The DLC provides repair technicians with a place to connect off-board vehicle diagnostic devices, such as scan tools and code readers for communication with the vehicle diagnostic system.
“Off-board devices,” such as scan tools and code readers are known in the art. Scan tool and code reader testing devices interface with vehicle diagnostic systems to access, display, and/or print vehicle diagnostic information. On-Board Diagnostics Version II (OBD II) Scan Tools are one commonly known type of scan tool and are governed by a number of standards, e.g., SAE J1978 Rev. 1998-02, SAE J1979 Rev. 1997-09, ISO9141/KWP2000, CAN/IS015765, SAE J1850 PWM, SAE J1850 VPW or the like.
A “Manufacturer-Specific Scan Tool” is a scan tool that accesses and displays proprietary manufacturer-specific data (and possibly also additionally accesses and displays OBD II data). Examples of proprietary manufacturer-specific data include Device Controls on General Motors, On-Demand Tests in Ford, Actuator Tests, Sensor Tests, Interrogator, and Read Temporary Codes in Chrysler. In general, air bag data, ABS data, cruise control data, and climate control data are also considered to be proprietary manufacturer-specific data and are typically included only in Manufacturer-Specific Scan Tools.
Typically, scan tools are capable of performing at least some of the following major functions: “View Data,” also known as “Live Data,” “Data,” and “Data Test, DTC” (viewing and displaying in real-time live changing data from a plurality of module sensors), display of textual diagnosis descriptions corresponding to the various diagnostic codes, recording and playback of data, device control (manually controlling modules for diagnostic purposes), and reading and displaying vehicle information from the vehicle's computer (e.g., VIN information, controller calibration identification number, etc.).
However, the scan tools are often large, cumbersome wheeled devices that set outside of the vehicle with cables extending into the vehicle. Portable scan tool devices are also known; these devices are generally not constructed for permanent installation within a vehicle, nor are they generally equipped for connection to, and collection of data from, peripheral devices. Still yet, scan tools do not include software that allows a user to customize gauges for display on the monitor of the scan tool.
Therefore, there exists a need for a display device that collects information from multiple busses and senders, and can display the information on the screen of the display in a user configured format. The device should also be capable of recording the signals received from the busses and senders as well as signals from peripheral devices simultaneously to single or multiple file(s) with matching timestamps. The system should be configured so that the user can design his/her own gauge displays “skins” in the form of graphics, graphs, fonts, needles, buttons, program generated objects, and backgrounds. The system should store multiple user created skins which can be recalled for use by the user. The system should also allow the user to reassign a gauge skin to a different signal received from one of the busses or peripheral devices. The system should also be configured for automatic skin changes in response to ambient light conditions. The system should also be configured to change background color, font size and shape, and sound alarms or signals based on the signal values being received from the busses. The system should also capable of displaying data from multiple busses and peripheral devices simultaneously on the same display. The system should also configured for bi-directional communication with the vehicle's on-board computer(s) for diagnostics as well as reprogramming of the on-board computer(s). The system should also be configured to integrate with or function as a GPS. The system should also be configured to store and display a commercial that illustrates the functions and capabilities of the device. The software utilized in the system should also be adapted for use in aviation, marine, and industrial devices.
Thus, the present invention provides a gauge display system which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art scanners and gauges. The gauge display system of the present invention not only provides for relative ease in installation of the system, it also permits customization of the display/interface as well as connectivity to peripheral devices.